Poker Night
by BotulismFreak
Summary: What happens when a good friend comes back from America? Poker night! And not just poker, but strip poker. Can the boys deal with the sexual tension, and will Yuki finally discover his sexual identity? yukiXtohruXkyo shigureXayame hatoriXmizuki
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, BotulismFreak has posted! All thanks to her new editor Misaki34! Without her constant carping about my posting deadline, and horrible spelling, this lovely hentai that turned into a yaoi + hentai + threesome would still be sitting on my desk, along with countless other stories that will be posted in the future.**

**Disclaimer:Sadly, I do not own Fruits Basket. The plot line of this story is mostly mine though.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1

"It's Friday! Oh thank Kami that it's Friday!" sang an over exuberant Shigure, as he danced and twirled around the dining room.

"What's so special about Friday?" Yuki questioned, looking up from his card game with Tohru. He was losing horribly at a game of Palace. "You'll just have to wait and see…." taunted Shigure.

"Mizuki's back from America, so that means its poker night." Kyo stated from his usual perch on the porch. "Aww. Why did you have to ruin my fun Kyo?" whined Shigure. "Who asked you, stupid cat." Yuki said snidely.

"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo screamed.

"W-woah you guys! No need to fight!" Tohru stuttered. Yuki and Kyo ceased their yelling, but continued to glare daggers at each other. _ –I have to distract these two somehow- _Tohru thought. "Shigure-san, is Mizuki a member of the Zodiac?" inquired Tohru. "Well, not exactly…." Shigure replied.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Yuki asked, puzzled. He had only met Mizuki once, when he was seven. She had seemed strange, powerful, confident, and mysterious…..

"You'll find out when you meet her, damn rat," spat Kyo. However, Yuki couldn't utter a comeback for the insult, lost in his thoughts about the interesting woman.

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner, Shigure and Kyo started to move the furniture out of the dining room. Tohru and Yuki were watching in confusion as the tea table, cushions, and tatami mats were removed, revealing ebony hardwood floors.

"Since when did we have hardwood floors?!" Yuki questioned, annoyed.

"Oh that's been there for a while Yuki, don't make such a fuss!" Shigure tittered, while carrying in a large oval stand, also wooden, with an onyx finish. He set it down in the center of the room.

"Watch it, you fucking rat!" came a muffled shout from Kyo. Yuki turned around, and was smacked in the head with something.

"Oh my goodness! Yuki, are you ok?" Tohru exclaimed, while rushing over to him. A large lump was starting to form on his forehead. He was furious. "You idiot! You really are a stupid cat!" he cried out in anger. All he received from Kyo was a grunt. _–No response? That's not like Kyo at all.-_ Yuki thought. Still in shock from Kyo's behavior, the confused rat let Tohru lead him away to tend to his injury.

* * *

Yuki was lying down in bed, with Tohru tending to his head. She was bustling around, switching and adjusting the ice pack resting on his forehead.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" she asked worriedly. "Maybe Hatori should come… to check and see if you have a minor concussion." Yuki sighed. Even though he secretly loved Tohru, her constant fretting about his safety could be annoying sometimes.

"Miss Honda, I'm perfectly fine," he replied. "Just calm down, it's only a little bump." Tohru looked down at her toes. "Ok, but I'm next door if you need anything," she mumbled, then hurried out of the room.

Yuki herd Shigure and Kyo moving around downstairs. –_Why are they making such a big deal out of poker night?- _He wondered. _–Couldn't they just sit at a normal table, and why the hardwood floors all of a sudden? And what's up with Kyo? He didn't even reply to my insult, and he cursed! I've never herd him use the f-word before. On top of all that, Shigure is acting fruitier than usual!-_

Yuki felt something wet trail down his face. He stood up quickly in surprise, and something hit the floor with a loud thump. Looking at the floor, he found the ice pack, in a puddle of water.

"Great, just great," Yuki muttered darkly as he picked up the leaking pouch of water. His incoherent babble continued as he headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Such high vocabulary for a prince," Kyo said sarcastically, leaning against the kitchen sink. Yuki looked towards him, ready with an insult. However, when he saw Kyo, all he could do was stare. Instead of his usual cargo pants and t-shirt, Kyo had donned a pair of sleek, black dress pants and matching silk oxford style shirt. He had on a pure white tie that completed the ensemble, along with matching silver cuff links and polished black dress shoes.

Kyo noticed Yuki's reaction to his appearance. It was kind of hard not to, since his mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were bugging out of his head. _–Hmm, I think I'll have a little fun with him- _Kyo thought. _–What should I do...- _Then, he had a brilliant idea. He adjusted his position on the sink, spreading out so that his body was displayed at its best advantage.

"What's wrong, Yuki," Kyo said in a deep, sultry, voice. Yuki dropped the ice pack. It hit the floor with a wet thud. Kyo smirked, and slowly stood from his slouch, stretching like a cat at the same time. He began to saunter over to Yuki, putting a slight sway in his walk, showing off his cat-like grace. Kyo came to a halt beside Yuki.

"Princes don't gape," he said in that same tone, while closing Yuki's mouth with his index finger. He then continued his catwalk out of the kitchen, with Yuki watching his every move.

* * *

Yuki was pissed. He was also confused. _–Did Kyo just hit on me?-_ Yuki thought. He reached down once again to pick up the ice pack. When he was bent over about halfway, he noticed something; a large bulge protruding from the crotch of his pants. Yuki fell flat on his face in a combination of surprise and shock. He sat up slowly, staring at the alien bump that was his groin. It took a minute for his brain to register that it was an erection.

"Oh fucking Kami," Yuki whispered hoarsely, "Am I GAY?!"

**Ok, so that it chapter 1. This story is much longer than the previous one, so that means more chapters, which adds up to more reviews! Chapters 2 and 3 are finished, and will be posted once I recieve some reviews...and YES FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED. I quite enjoy the invidious comments, and responding to them. Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed last, especially the one person who sent a flame. Congradulations! You use the word fuck 27 times! Anyways, I always try to respond to all reviews, and if I did not respond to yours, feel free to send random flames, or complain. I also like requests for pairings, and different animes, or mangas!**

**-BotulismFreak  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right! Chapter 2! Thanks again to my editor Misaki, wouldn't have been able to finish this story without you're constant reminders about the due date! (wow, she's sort of like Shigure's editor, ne? At least I'm not that mean to her....although I have avoided her for a while......) Anyways! Enjoy chapter 2! Oh yeah! Almost forgot!**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET. There I said it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Poker Night

Chapter 2

Kyo couldn't keep a straight face walking into the dining room. _–The look on his face was priceless!-_ Kyo thought. He could hardly stifle his laughter while the previous event kept flashing through his mind.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood hmmm?" Shigure questioned. Kyo burst out laughing, unable to control it any longer.

"Oh…..it's…..n-nothing!" Kyo managed to gasp in-between laughs. Shigure was suspicious. Kyo was hardly ever in a good mood. "Well, I'm off to go change….." he said. However, Kyo didn't hear him, still laughing hysterically.

Tohru was studying at her desk, when she heard a sound coming from the bedroom next door. She stood up, and went to investigate.

In the hallway, the noise became louder, and was coming from the direction of Yuki's room. _–I wonder what's wrong?- _Tohru thought. When Tohru approached the door, she realized that the noise was Yuki crying. She knocked on the door.

"Yuki, are you ok?" she asked softly. No answer came from behind the door. "Yuki," she called quietly, "I'm coming in." Tohru opened the door, and found Yuki lying facedown on his bed, sobbing into a pillow.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, and gently placed the prince's head in her lap. Humming softly, Tohru began to smooth back the hair that had stuck to his face. Yuki's crying soon ceased, and he closed his eyes, at peace in Tohru's lap. He felt as if he could lay there forever.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," came a voice from the door, "but when you two are finished, get changed and come downstairs. Everyone's about to arrive." Tohru and Yuki looked up, finding a smirking Kyo leaning against the doorframe.

"Why do we have to change?" Yuki asked angrily while sitting up. Kyo just shook his head, still smirking. "When you're done having your moment, get changed. Shigure's orders, not mine," he said with a shrug. "And exactly what are we supposed to change into?" Yuki shouted. Kyo uncrossed his arms, and in one smooth motion, stood up and faced Yuki. He reached behind the door, and produced a black garment bag, hooking it on the inside of the door. "That answer your question?" Kyo stated. "Your clothes are in your room, Tohru." With that, the cat silently walked away.

"I-I guess I'll go change," Tohru said, obviously flustered, while rushing out of the room. Yuki sighed, and walked over to the garment bag. He closed the door, and unzipped the bag, revealing dress slacks just like Kyo's, with a deep violet oxford-style dress shirt made of silk. There was also a black tie, and silver cuff links that matched Kyo's. A note was taped to the inside of the bag.

Please wear your black dress shoes.

-Shigure

Yuki let out another sigh, and began to undress.

Tohru stalked up behind Kyo in the hallway. He turned around, and all of a sudden was pinned against the wall. Tohru stared up into his emerald eyes. She placed a searing kiss on his lips, leaving him wanting more. She ran her hands down his chest.

"You look great in silk," she said breathily. "But even better without clothes."

Kyo cradled Tohru's head in his hands, and kissed her passionately, licking her bottom lip, asking for permission. She opened her mouth, letting him explore. Finally, he had to pull back for air. She grabbed his tie.

"Come and help me get dressed…." she whispered, while pulling towards her room by his tie.

"Sure thing," Kyo growled, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**Awww, it's a cliff-hanger. That's what you get for not reviewing. I'm enabeling ananoymous reviews, so there's no more excuses! Review or you won't get the smut filled scene between Kyo and Tohru in the next chapter, or any of the delicious smut in the rest of the story. Once again, I LOVE FLAMES! So DON'T BE AFRAID TO SEND THEM! Thanks a bunch to the two people that have reviewed so far! Hmmm let me just give them some credit.....**

**1) chew baka**

**2) CrazyInsane1  
**

**So review...._or else the story ends here._**

**_P.S.-I'm a bitch, aren't I?  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did, I sure as Hell wouldn't be writing fanfics in my free time. I'd be sipping a fine single-malt scotch (even though I'm underage) and playing chess all day. I do however, own the character Mizuki, and all of the physical and personality changes to Fruits Basket characters. Enjoy!**

Poker Night

Chapter 3

* * *

Tohru strutted into her dark bedroom and stood before the window, her body a dark silhouette framed by moonlight. Kyo watched as she slowly stripped off her shirt, letting it fall to the floor in a pile of shadows. She turned to the side, trailing one of her hands down the front of her body. Reaching back with her other hand, she pulled out her ponytail, shaking her hair loose.

Unable to withstand the slow torture, Kyo quickly walked into the room, slamming the door behind him. He scooped Tohru up in his arms and gently tossed her onto the bed. Taking up a missionary stance above his lover, he gazed upon her soft beauty. Tohru's pale skin shone silver in the moonlight, highlighting her supple curves. Silky mahogany locks fell around her shoulders, slightly covering the plain bra that hid her peaks from his view.

"Damn," he thought "she's extremely sexy without even trying." He couldn't get enough. She was his drug, and he was well past addiction. He craved her touch, needed to feel her squirm underneath him and hear her cries of ecstasy.

While Kyo was staring, Tohru was growing impatient. Gazing into his lust filled eyes she fisted her hands in his fiery orange locks and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Their lips crashed together with fierce intensity, and soon their tongues were locked in a battle for dominance. A moan of arousal slipped from Kyo, slightly muffled by the deep kiss. Sensing his excitement Tohru flipped them over, breaking the kiss.

Straddling his hips, she smoothed her hands up Kyo's shirt and loosened his tie. Slipping it from around his neck, she used it to bind his hands together above his head; taking complete control of the situation. Kyo let out a groan of frustration, annoyed that he was now the uke. He struggled to free his hands from the bonds.

"No, no, no," Tohru reprimanded. "Behave." She grabbed his tied hands and hung them off the bedpost, laying him diagonally across the bed. "No more escape attempts."

"But-ah!" Kyo mustered. Tohru ground her hips against his growing arousal, cutting off his pleas.

"What did I say?"

Kyo whimpered in response, his skin aflame from her touch.

"Good. And you know what good boys get."

She leaned in closer, her face centimeters from his.

"Good boys get a treat."

Tohru closed the distance between them, capturing Kyo's mouth in a searing kiss. He gasped in surprise, giving Tohru the opportunity to slip her tongue in. She sucked and nibbled, taking her sweet time in exploring his mouth. Kyo let out a series of moans and whimpers, pulling helplessly at the makeshift handcuffs. Tohru nipped his lower lip, extracting more erotic noises from her lover. She pulled away, licking along his jaw.

"Stop fighting. It's useless."

Kyo gasped, trying to figure out if he should protest, or just give into the torturous pleasure. It was kind of hard, considering he was distracted by Tohru slowly kissing a line down his neck. She undid the buttons on his shirt, splaying it open as she progressed down his chest. Flicking her tongue against his hardened buds, her hand slipped down to rub his growing arousal through his pants. Kyo arched his back in pleasure, letting out a deep groan. Wanting to hear more Tohru undid the button and fly on his trousers, gaining more access to his suppressed desire. She stroked him through his boxers without stopping her torturous ministrations on his chest. Kyo squirmed and moaned, panting erotically.

"Where do you want me to touch you," Tohru whispered, tracing his abs with her tongue.

"D-down" Kyo managed to say between moans.

"Here?" Tohru rubbed Kyo's inner thigh. He shook his head no. She trailed her hand up, lightly resting it upon the crotch of his boxers.

"Oh, you mean here?" she smirked.

"P-please," he begged.

Tohru gently tugged his boxers down, exposing his manhood. Licking her lips, she gazed hungrily at Kyo's erection. Pinning his hips with her hands, Tohru licked up his shaft, and sucked gently on the tip. Kyo gasped, squirming beneath her. Opening her mouth, Tohru prepared to go down on him when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Kyo-chan! Tohru-kun! When you two are finished, come downstairs," Shigure yelled through the door. "Feel free to get in each other's pants later. Just remember, be safe!"

Tohru abruptly stopped what she was doing, frustrated that their moment was interrupted.

"Why now?" she whined, untying Kyo's hands.

"You're telling me." Kyo muttered, "Finish this later?"

"Absolutely."

"See you then."

Kyo pulled up his pants and left, leaving Tohru sitting on her bed. She threw a pillow at the wall, furious that her moment with Kyo ended in such a fashion. Once she finished her temper tantrum, she snatched the garment bag hanging by her closet and headed towards her on-suite bathroom.

Shigure sat at the bottom of the steps, waiting impatiently for everyone to finish getting ready. He was trying so hard not to laugh out loud after the stunt he just pulled. A devilish smirk slid across his face as he recalled the incident…..

_Shigure was walking down the hallway towards his room, he had forgotten a belt. Stopping to pull up his incredibly tight, form-fitting pants, he couldn't help but overhear a certain activity going on behind Tohru's bedroom door. That's when he had a wonderful idea. It was genius! The perfect cock-block! He snuck up to the door and rapped on it sharply, startling the two young lovers. _"_Kyo-chan! Tohru-kun! When you two are finished, come downstairs," he yelled, "Feel free to get in each other's pants later. Just remember, be safe!" The cries of frustration and embarrassment were hilarious! Honestly! It was-_

Someone stomping down the stairs ripped Shigure from his reminiscence. It was Kyo, rushing down the steps with sexual frustration written plainly across his features. His hair was a mess and his tie was crooked from his obvious haste to get dressed. He'd even buttoned his vest wrong.

"My, my, someone's in a hurry," the dog taunted, standing up. "Did you two have fun?"

Kyo turned a delicious shade of red, embarrassed beyond words. He tried to utter a comeback, but ended up with a long stream of incoherent babble instead. Shigure couldn't stop laughing. Kyo and Tohru had been sneaking around for two years; you'd think they would have gotten over the embarrassment of sexual relations. They were acting like a couple of virgins after their wedding night.

Someone tapped Shigure on the shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise. He turned around and almost fainted when he saw what was behind him. Tohru stood at the bottom of the steps, wearing a very erotic gothic Lolita outfit. She looked amazing, as beautiful as a china doll. Thick, sensuous curls framed her delicate face, coming to a stop at her shoulders. A tight, black corset hugged her body, emphasizing her narrow waist. Emerald ribbon ran up the front, tied in a bow at the corset's bust, drawing attention to her cleavage. But even that couldn't compare with the real prize, her gorgeous legs. They were flawless. Only someone with legs like hers could pull off the extremely short ruffled skirt that matched the corset. Top all of that off with five-inch stilettos, and you had one hell of a sexy young woman. It took all of Shigure's will power not to jump her on the spot.

Kyo looked at Shigure with disgust. It was obvious that he was checking Tohru out. Honestly, the man was one step away from drooling. If his jaw dropped any more it would hit the floor.

"Kyo-chan, Kyo… Anybody home?..."

Kyo snapped out of his evil glare to find his lover waving her hand in front of his face. He jumped in surprise.

"He lives!" She cried in mock surprise. "By the way, you're a mess!" Kyo glanced down at his clothing, just realizing he looked like a perfect model for "hobo swag." He attempted to straighten his vest and tie, but failed miserably.

"Here, let me help," Tohru giggled. She took her time unbuttoning Kyo's vest, and slowly ran her hand up his tie. "You look so hot in this," she breathed. Kyo turned beet red while she finished straightening his clothes.

"Oooooo, Kyo's blushing!" Shigure teased, causing Kyo to turn a deeper shade of red.

"Shut up you damn dog!" Kyo roared, embarrassed.

"Don't wanna!" Shigure stuck his tongue out defiantly.

"Fine! Then I'll MAKE you shut up!" Kyo stomped over to him, hands clenching into fists.

"What the HELL is going on?"

Kyo's fist stopped inches from Shigure's face. Both of them turned their heads and stared at the intruder. Yuki glared at the two men, his hands on his hips.

"Well, are you going to tell me why you two are brawling like a bunch of drunken fools, or are you just going to stand there like a couple of idiots?" He hissed.

"Yuki! You look absolutely handsome in that shirt!" Shigure cooed. "Is it sapphire?"

"Close, amethyst." Yuki finished putting the cufflinks in his shirt cuffs. He smoothed down the front of his shirt, and straightened his black tie.

"It's simply divine! It brings out the purple of your eyes." Kyo stared at Shigure, completely confused. How could he switch topics so quickly?

"Shigure! You look absolutely retarded in your outfit!" Yuki mocked, leaning against the wall. "Is it Halloween?"

Shigure looked down at his attire. He didn't think he looked that freaky. Hot, yes. Freaky? No.

"Tohru-kun, do I look like a freak?" Shigure whined.

Tohru turned and thoroughly studied Shigure. Damn. What she saw shocked her, and definitely not in a bad way. Ink black skinny jeans desperately clung to Shigure's legs, crossed with a plethora of zippers that highlighted their masculine shape. Tohru began to salivate just thinking about what lay beneath the sinfully thin fabric. How it would feel to run her hand up his toned leg and play with those silvery zips.

Shigure arched an eyebrow. Tohru wasn't just giving an opinion; she was devouring him with her eyes. He could have some fun with that. Just to torture her more, Shigure turned around, and "accidentally" dropped the jacket he was holding. He slowly bent down to retrieve it, giving the girl a substantial look at his backside. Shigure couldn't hide his smirk when she gasped in awe. They always did.

And fall for it she did…hard. Tohru couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her. The pants looked even better from behind, the scarce material stretched perfectly to cup a perfect, firm arse. Oh boy, she could stare at it all day and not get tired of it. Tohru bit back a sigh when Shigure stood up. Did he have to do everything so sensually? Gods, the man was just asking to get jumped. All Tohru could think of was tying him up and doing wicked things with him all night long.

"Tohru? Do I really look that bad?" Shigure whispered. Tohru's gaze ran up his torso, taking in the sight of Shigure's toned abs and chest barely concealed by a black t-shirt. The rips with black fishnet peeking out didn't help one bit. Her eyes finally rested on his neck, focusing on his spiked dog collar."I know you want to tie me up my dear, but you should really be considerate of you lover's feelings."

Tohru abruptly ripped her gaze from his neck, blushing slightly with embarrassment.

"Well, I-I think you look great!" she managed to say. Growling in anger, Kyo grabbed her wrist, dragging her into the dining room. Shigure watched them leave, trying not to laugh.

"Now that you've been a complete douche bag, what next?" Yuki snapped. Shigure glanced at the industrial leather watch-cuff on his wrist.

"We play poker of course! The others should be here in a couple minutes." As if on cue, Ayame burst through the front door.

"I'm h-eee-re!" he sang, prancing down the hallway towards the two men. "Are the others here yet?"

"Not yet darling, but they will be soon!" Shigure replied, sugary sweet. "My, don't you look fabulous!"

"Do you like? I pulled it together last minute. I hope it doesn't look stupid!" Ayame twirled to give Shigure a 360 view. Yuki rolled his eyes. His older cousin looked just as freakish as Shigure, possibly even more. Though Ayame's pants weren't as tight as Shigure's, they were still pretty form fitting, with hot pink corset lacing up the sides. A matching pink tee with skulls clung to his v-shaped torso, and studded leather bands adorned his wrists. Instead of his usual braid, Ayame's platinum blonde hair was loose, floating around his shoulders and framing his face. At least he wasn't wearing a wedding dress like last time.

Leaving the two men to ooh and ah over each other's attire, Yuki stormed into the dining room, and stopped dead in shock. The traditional Japanese room had been replaced with a private card room from a fancy casino. A long oval poker table rose from onyx lacquered floors on one side of the room. Sleek leather chairs circled the table, with a stool nestled in a small indentation for the dealer. A small bar stood off in a corner, with a casual seating area to the left.

"Yuki! Stop staring and come over here!" Tohru said from a plush armchair next to Kyo. "Get yourself something to drink!"

"I'm not thirsty…" Yuki replied, stalking over. He threw himself in a chair across from the couple and glared. Kyo stretched out in his chair, resting his feet on the glass coffee table. Yuki gulped, following the line of his long sleek legs.

"I AM NOT GAY!" he thought furiously, "but oh, his legs are so toned….just like his abs….." Yuki pulled his knee towards his chest, trying to hide his erection. Tohru wasn't helping his situation either. Her skirt was WAY too SHORT, and the bow on her corset drew too much attention to her perfect cleavage. He bit back a groan. "Gods, what is WRONG with me tonight?"

Tohru noticed Yuki's desperate attempt to hide his arousal and his in-depth study of Kyo and herself. She glanced over at her lover, raising an eyebrow. Kyo smirked and leaned over towards her.

"Follow my lead," he whispered in her ear. Tohru nodded. Like a lazy cat, Kyo sensually slid out of his seat, stretching his arms above his head. Stalking over to Yuki, he placed his hands on his shoulders as Tohru leaned forward, trapping their prey. Kyo bent his head towards Yuki's ear. "We saw the way you were looking at us, cousin," he husked. Kyo slowly ran his tongue up Yuki's neck and around his ear for emphasis. The mouse shivered, moaning and tilting his head up to allow the cat more access.

"If you wanted Kyo, all you had to do was ask," Tohru breathed, her lips hovering millimeters away from Yuki's mouth. "I don't mind sharing." Yuki gasped as she captured his lips with his own, allowing her complete access. He let out another moan, breaking the kiss. Growling in response, Kyo turned Yuki's head and kissed him passionately, causing his hips to jerk forward in surprise. Smirking against Yuki's lips, Kyo trailed his hand down his cousin's chest and rested it on his throbbing desire.

"My, my. Somebody's excited." Kyo taunted. "Tohru, switch." Suddenly, Kyo was on his knees between Yuki's legs. He rolled his eyes upwards and undid the fly of Yuki's pants, releasing his painful erection from his trousers. "Stifle his moans" he commanded. Tohru dutifully complied, muffling any noises Yuki could make with an intense kiss. Spreading his cousin's legs wider, Kyo bent his head down and licked the tip of Yuki's pulsing desire. The mouse gasped, slightly rocking forwards. Pinning his hips against the chair, Kyo slowly took him into his mouth, right down to the hilt. Yuki squirmed and groaned, feeling like a whore on ecstasy. Still, Kyo tormented him further, sucking and licking until Yuki went over the edge and came with a silent cry. Swallowing, Kyo withdrew and zipped Yuki back into his trousers.

"Somebody's coming." Kyo stated. Tohru broke her kiss and sat back down. "Until next time, Yuki." Kyo strutted over to the bar and was pouring a drink when Hatori walked through the door. "Hey Hatori, want a drink?"

"Barblair scotch on the rocks" he replied in his deep voice. He leaned against the bar and surveyed the room. Yuki was a little disheveled, and was flushed like he just ran a marathon. "I don't wanna know," Hatori thought, glancing over at Tohru. She was staring at him. Her mouth open in awe.

"Is something wrong Tohru?" he asked.

"N-no," she squealed, finally realizing that she was gaping at Hatori. Seriously, how could she not? The man was H-O-T. Gods, he made one sexy Goth. Slightly baggy cargo pants hung dangerously low on his lean hips, numerous buckles running across the black fabric in various directions and brushing the tops of his combat boots. Her eyes traveled up, tracing the faint lines of muscle underneath his fishnet covered arms and t-shirt. She was instantly drawn towards the phrase "STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT" printed in bold letters across his crimson shirt. What an understatement. With his bed-head haircut, haunting grey eyes, and loads of sensual martial arts muscle, Hatori screamed SEX. He couldn't contain it even if he wanted to.

"Haa-san! You're here!" Shigure and Ayame cooed in unison. "And WOW, you look S-E-X-Y!" Hatori smirked, sipping his scotch and looking out the window. An engine roared outside, and a headlight lit up the glass briefly.

"Mizuki's here," he said, taking another sip. The front door kicked open, and a tall voluptuous woman walked in, completely covered in biking leather and a helmet. She set down her duffle bag and leaned against the doorframe, removing her helmet and shaking out her short coffee colored hair. The angular bob swung from her face revealing strong Amazonian features and merlot eyes. Gods, the woman was a siren in leather.

"Hey lover," she purred, her voice sensuous like smooth honey. "Miss me?"

"Every second of the day," Hatori replied. "Now let's play some poker."

* * *

**WOW! IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE I UPDATED! Seriously, sorry for the wait guys! My writing style's changed and developed soooo much, and my skills have improved. Let me know what you think! I'm a budding writer, and I need feedback on style, plot, and smut. REVIEW. Story visits and hits don't tell me whether or not readers enjoyed it, just that they looked at it. So REVIEW! I WANT SUGGESTIONS AND TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
